


士兵回忆录

by mocha000



Category: all冬
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocha000/pseuds/mocha000
Summary: 九头蛇士兵视角下的冬日战士，共三篇，短，无时间顺序





	1. 轮奸

**Author's Note:**

> 脏乱差雷  
> 慎入慎入慎入

我第一次看见那件兵器的时候，他在被冰冻着，一群人围在他的冷冻仓外，记录数据，调试仪器，厚厚的玻璃和冰霜遮盖了他的脸庞，而我只能站在拐角，远远的看上一眼。

我第二次见到他的时候，他依旧被一群人围在中央，但这次的他没有在冷冻仓里，而是分开双腿跪在地上，全身赤裸，伤痕累累，头发上挂着白色液体。

“新人？”

一个阴茎还插在他嘴里的人向我招手，脸上带着张狂的笑容。

“别傻站着了，快过来！这样玩他的机会可不多。”

我的目光全落在跪在地上的他的脸上，就这样一步一步走了过去。

他有着灰蓝色的眼睛，此刻无神的向前望着，高鼻薄唇，线条明朗，我第一次见到这样好看的人，这让我呆愣在原地，刚才向我招手的那人对着我的后脑勺打了一下，嗤笑道：“看傻了？快把你的鸟掏出来。“

我手忙脚乱的开始解开皮带，脑袋里乱成一团，我的手一直在颤抖，周围人哄笑起来，笑声直往里乱哄哄的脑袋里钻。

我终于掏出了阴茎，此刻硬邦邦的戳在我的手里，我却犹豫着不敢上前。

他太美好了，不应该被如此玷污。

他太过凶悍了，我会被他杀死的。

这些乱七八糟的想法在我脑袋里纠成一团，我的手捏上阴茎又放下，脚向后迈了半步，在这步还未踩实落下去的时候，他向前挪了过来，低下头含住了我的阴茎。

“喂……”

我的声音都在颤抖，周围的人笑声更大了。

“你怕什么呢？他就是个欠操的婊子。”

“我……”

我支吾着说不出话，一半是因为我不知道说什么，而另一半是因为他吸的我太舒服了，连我找过的最贵的妓女都比不过他。

“他来到这可没少吸几把。”

“别紧张啊新人，他今天的任务是给20个人口，他可着急着呢！”

我低下头，却只能看见他的头在耸动，他的嘴里又热又软，把我的阴茎一次次的怼到他的喉咙里，他甚至都不用我去拉着他的头发草他。

当他再一次的收紧他的喉咙的时候，我射了出来。

“真爽……”

我把手插进他已经湿漉漉的发丝，摩挲着他脑后的一撮头发。

他把我的精液全都咽了下去，他伸出舌尖舔了舔已经红肿的嘴角，垂下眼睛乖乖的跪坐着。

“他可真是个婊子。”

我听见自己这么说。


	2. 鼻饲管

他刚刚被运送回来，身上还带着因为战斗而留下的痕迹，因为血清的关系，那些应该持续流血的伤口已经快速结痂，此刻挂在皮肤上，带着破损的美感。

我很少能接触到他，所以我珍惜每一次和他共处的机会，他是那样的英俊，高壮，迷人。每一次看到他都会让我的心疯狂跳动，仿佛要从我的胸膛跳出，蹦落到他的身上，如果可以的话，我想亲吻上他的嘴唇，抚摸他的身体，撸动他的那根阴茎，将它放进我的身体里。

这听起来很恶心，但这是我内心深处的想法。

我是同性恋，这是我一直隐藏起来的身份，我是这个时代不能够忍受的怪东西，是要被判处监禁的罪人。但在这里，却不一样。

 

他被很多人搞过，我知道，他被送回来的时候经常是“泡”在精液里的，身体上，身体里，都是那些男人留下的液体。

他们操他，玩弄他，侮辱他，殴打他，他们对他做了一切过分的事情，却还在引以为豪。

他们之中有像我一样的同性恋，但其中更多的，是异性恋，是这个时代的“正常人”，他们拥有妻子，拥有孩子，而他们也讨厌男人。

但冬兵对他们不一样，冬兵只是一个听话的玩具，一个听话的，美貌的，永远不会反抗和拒绝的玩具。

没有人能抗拒这种东西。

 

我上下检查了一遍冬兵的身体，他的身上没有其他的痕迹，他这次没有被轮奸，这让我感到庆幸，清理那些液体总是很麻烦，而我的心总会在这过程中变得酸涩起来。我爱他，尽管这听起来很可笑，但我真的爱他。

 

这次上面下达的命令不是冷冻，只是沉睡，这让工作变得和往常不同。

我戴上手套，拿起石蜡棉球将鼻饲管前段润滑，它会替代我进入他的身体，破开他的鼻腔，刺开他的喉咙，滑入他的食管，只要我想，我可以用它将我的精液灌入他的胃里，让他身体里只装着我的东西，让他成为我的容器，我的便所，我最心爱的器物。

可他是我最心爱的人，我爱他，我怎么可以这么爱他。

我用酒精棉球清理他的鼻腔，他的鼻腔里还有战场上的灰尘，他属于战场，他是为战场锻造，他就是战场上的神。

我扶住他的头，一点点将鼻饲管向里送去，幻想着这是我胯下那根早就硬起来的东西，我一边送着，一边在床边摩擦着，仿佛我真的在草他。

“Winter……”我呼唤着，伴随着我粗重的喘息，我射在了裤子里，湿乎乎的，这是我对他最真挚的爱。

 

我吻了他的额头。

 


	3. 殴打

我站在圈子的外围，看着眼前的这场凌虐。  
他在战斗中受的伤只有那条擦在眼角的细痕，可是此刻他的嘴角是红肿的，他的颧骨上有淤青，他的长发湿漉漉的贴在脸颊，他蓝眼睛也被迫湿润了起来。  
他是我们的武器，九头蛇最宝贵的资产，就在刚刚，他一个人解决掉了一个队的士兵，但任务还是失败了，他就要被惩罚。  
明明贵重资产应该被好好保护，但他这次的监管者有着超乎寻常的施虐欲，他总是让他跪在地上，再让所有刚刚受他保护的士兵轮奸他。  
他们揪着他的头发迫使他抬眼，他被下令不许反抗，他就真的乖乖垂着手，连阴茎戳在他的睫毛上，前液蹭了他满脸的时候，他依旧没有动作。  
但他的眼神太冷了，肃杀的气息让人颤栗，他们被他的眼神吓得萎了下去，软塌塌的阴茎垂在腿间，各方面昭示着他们的无能，他们都是孬种，所以他们被激怒了，巴掌，拳头，全都落在了他的脸上。  
不是所有人都想草他，更多的人只想在他身上释放凌虐欲，想看看“战争机器”如何在自己手中流淌鲜血，他们将那丝丝缕缕的鲜血视作自己的军功章，那是他们今后人生中吹嘘的资本，更是他们一辈子都拿来骄傲的瞬间。

我见过他原来的样子，在机密档案的照片中，他对着镜头笑的灿然，他被身旁的高壮男人揽住肩膀，是已经死了很多年的美国队长，他们是兄弟，如今阴阳两隔，但我看着如今他的境况，总觉得他还是和美国队长一起死去更好一些。

他们爆发的欢呼声让我回过神，他的身体已经挂上了精液，斑斑点点，让我想起教会的白烛。此刻他们正捉着他的手，逼迫他自慰，他依旧没有表情，他是欲望漩涡的中心，他却置身事外，他喘息，呻吟，用那张毫无情欲的脸。  
这是很奇特的画面，没有人觉得无趣，他们都像初经人事的毛头小子，用目光代替双手舔舐他，他们对着他撸动阴茎，此刻他是武器，是飞机杯，更是阿佛洛狄忒，在场的所有人都是他的信徒，他的嫖客，更是他一切悲惨的来源。

“好了，到这吧。”  
他的监管者终于玩够了，将精液射在了他的脸上，用手抹开，所有人加快了速度，射在他脸上，他身上，射在他旁边的地上，他被精液包围，仿佛诞生于此。

人群散了，他还乖乖的岔开双腿跪在那里，浓厚的精液坠着他的睫毛，他根本睁不开眼。

我这时候才走了过去，我的阴茎在裤子里硬的发痛，但我不想草他，我站在他面前，将他双眼的精液拭去，掏出来已经被我汗水浸湿的那张照片——那张我看过的照片。

他的眼神终于有了变化，像是一瞬间注入了活气，他这次的眼睛是真的湿润了，嘴唇也在抖，颤颤巍巍的，破碎的音节从他的喉咙里滚了出来，我听到了，他在喊：“Steve……”

但他的Steve不会来，真可怜啊，我在心里感慨。


End file.
